Dangerous, Stupid, But So Worth It
by Oblivious Procrastinator
Summary: Harry & Hermione do something utterly dangerous and when they went to speak with Dumbledore he finds out that his potions Professor may need some therapy. Rated for language use and not a H/Hr romance!
1. The Prologue

**Feorge 'n Gred: **I unfortunately do not have any rights of owning this magnificent piece of work, however, I do have the rights to my imagination and to my small yet handy laptop. Also, please review, I love feed back, I honestly don't care what you say, you could even talk about your day…though I have to put a stop to it if it goes to the point where you feel the need to tell me your deepest secrets… :3

**Dangerous, Stupid, But So Worth It**

**Feorge 'n Gred**

**Prologue**

It was the final battle. The battle that would determine it all, determine whether the light side, the dark side, whichever side won. Whoever wins would change the outcome of the future that is waiting to become the present. Many were hoping to have a better future, since most of them had lived through this dark age that may or may not be ended tonight. Others, however, wanted the dark side to win, for Voldemort had promised them a much more…livable life, such as having muggles and muggle borns be their slaves.

But everything would end with what one Harry James Potter would do. Would he fail? Would he succeed? Would he do both? No one knew…no one.

But everything went downhill for Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys as Fred was hit with a spell, an unknown spell and had promptly fell to the ground with a thud and no movement afterwards. The Weasleys had stood stock still as did Harry and Hermione.

In an attempt to avenge his brother, Ron charged at the culprit to whom had cast the spell and killed his brother. But as fate would have it, Hermione beat him to it along with Ginny.

Together they shot two different spells, both hitting their destined targets. Hermione had hit the wall behind the man with a reducto spell, Ginny on the other hand had shot her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex. Together the man was buried and unmoving.

In other places where the battle was taking place, Neville Longbottom had hit a random death eater with a well aimed stunning spell. Luna, who was the intended target of the stunned man's spells grinned at Neville as they both had each other's backs as they continued to battle on.

Parvati and Padma Patil, along with Cho Chang and Lavender Brown fought off a werewolf, a death eater, and a giant spider. Unfortunately, Padma was hit with a killing curse and Parvati saw red. Before the other two knew it, the remaining Patil twin was breathing heavily as she avenged her fallen sister through a well aimed crucio and stunning spell at both the spider and the death eater, the werewolf had fled with an injured hind leg.

Back with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley sobbed against her husband's chest at the sight of her son on the ground unmoving. Bill couldn't speak, for a lump had formed in his throat. Charlie was furious and unshed tears were threatening to spill out. Percy could only replay the image of his brother falling over and over again in his mind as he stared blankly at the wall. Ginny and Ron were holding onto each other as they sobbed. Harry clenched and unclenched his fists, Hermione had gone pale and stared with a vacant expression. George, however, had laid right next to his twin, his best friend, his partner in crime and just stared at the ceiling.

Around them the war was still going on, though none of them cared at the moment…an important one had been brought down to his knees, that was all they could think of. At least, until Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and hugged him with all her might. Only the two of them knew what she had planned to do, it was dangerous…yes, defiantly so. But it was the only thing they could do in order to silently repay the Weasleys for all they had done for them during the six years they had known each other…and they were going to repay them in the Potter way.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my parts of the battle that you do not recognize and the rest of the plot. Please enjoy and review ^_^**

**jac32oz: **Sorry if the story is unclear, but you have to remember that that was only the prologue. Hopefully you have some unanswered questions answered when you read this chapter, if not then I will do my best to explain it the next time. As for the things that you know and many others, such as I, know didn't happen in the book or movie, well…there are reasons why I put them in there as you may have deducted. Anyways, thank you for your review and hopefully you continue to read this story :)

**Dangerous, Stupid, But So Worth It**

**Feorge 'n Gred**

**Chapter One**

A throbbing pain shot through Harry's entire being, though it wasn't so bad as to the other types of pain he had felt. Groaning he slowly sat up as to not encourage a slight wave of nauseous that was trying to come out. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness he realized that he was in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts, why he was there he was unsure. A pained moan came from his left side and he quickly turned to find Hermione with a deep frown.

As her eyes began to flutter open, the brunette quickly placed her hand over her mouth as if she were to relieve her stomach of its contents. Fortunately for Harry and herself, she did no such thing but gagged slightly. Also getting up slowly and unsurely, Hermione blinked at the brightness and tried to assess her surroundings.

"I believe we are in the Hospital Wing." a familiar voice to her right said.

Reaching instinctively for her wand, Hermione turned and sighed as she noticed that it was only Harry. But when she didn't feel her wand she panicked. Harry had to reach over and stop her frantic searching and pointed to the foot of her bed. Hermione saw her wand as well as Harry's and blushed slightly.

"Sorry, nerves." she muttered. Harry only nodded in understanding. Finally looking around the familiar room she turned to Harry with a look of confusion. "Harry, do you think it worked?"

"I doubt that it didn't, and hopefully my heart is telling me that it has worked and we now have another go at this thing."

"I see."

Before Harry knew it, Hermione had quickly shot up from her bed, grabbed her folded and newly cleaned clothes, went behind one of the curtains and changed and tossed Harry his. After changing he gave her a questioning look.

"Well, to test out if we are correct, then we need to go and find the 'current' Headmaster, seeing as if we are incorrect then we need to do some explaining."

Harry nodded and grabbed his and Hermione's wand, tossing the wood to her, and they both quickly and as silently as they could, hurried out of the infirmary and ran to where the Headmaster's office would be located. Unknown to them, Madame Pomfrey had seen them and quickly flooed the Headmaster who smiled and thanked the woman.

Dumbledore looked from his desk, to out the window, and lastly to his faithful familiar, Fawkes, and smiled warmly. He nearly laughed out with joy when he heard two different knocks on his door. Quickly he composed himself and called out a soft but strong enter.

Harry and Hermione hesitantly shuffled into the office and nearly cried at the sight of the man in front of them. Hermione held herself from lunging forward and crying into the man's robes, but Harry, however, quickly engulfed the smiling man into a warm and somewhat wet hug.

"I see you used that technique to come back into time." chuckled the old man as soon as Harry went back to Hermione's side, grinning. "I hope you had a nice trip from the Hospital Wing to here." a twinkle shone in his blue eyes.

Hermione and Harry only grinned as they struggled to compose themselves.

"We might have scared several Hufflepuffs and made a group of Slytherins be wary of us, but nothing of the unusual." Harry said, trying to keep a straight face.

Hermione snorted. "In other words I think we have just done the most stupidest thing we could have since arriving."

Dumbledore grinned. "And what would that be Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled in an innocent way. "We scared the living daylights out of Professor Snape when we ignored his question, hugged him, and proceeded to skip all the way to your office, sir." Then Hermione coughed with a glint in her eye. "And don't you mean Miss Potter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Feorge 'n Gred: <strong>As I said above, thank you to jac32oz for reviewing and thank you to Syllva Temporae and memyselfisesshy93 for wishing me a Happy Birthday on this glorious, kinda cold July 27th! You guys rock and see you this Saturday for the party…anyways hope you all review! I love feedback, even if you think I may not like it :3


End file.
